The present invention generally relates to avionics, and more particularly relates to in-flight hazard warning systems, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for displaying information to a pilot regarding multiple types of conditional hazards.
In recent years, much effort has been expended in reducing aviation accidents. Enhanced Ground Proximity Warning Systems (EGPWS) have been used in the industry to warn pilots of imminent controlled flight into terrain (CFIT). Similarly, Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance Systems (TCAS) have been used to warn pilots of aircraft in the vicinity of their aircraft.
While these GPWSs and TCASs have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. These EGPWSs are reactive systems in the sense that they react to the current heading, velocity, altitude, and position of the aircraft. They do not anticipate that the aircraft might make an abrupt change in heading during flight, which would then trigger an alarm, but would not provide sufficient advance warning for the pilot to make a well-reasoned corrective action. TCASs generally display the location of nearby aircraft and issue corrective commands when a collision is imminent. However, TCASs also do not anticipate that the aircraft might make an abrupt change in heading during flight, which might then trigger an alarm.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for providing and displaying advance warnings of potential hazard situations in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for displaying advance warning of potential hazard situations in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize displays with xe2x80x9cno-goxe2x80x9d zones and xe2x80x9cdon""t doxe2x80x9d maneuvers.
It is another feature of the present invention to base the hazard displays on various inputs regarding terrain, traffic, weather and Special Use Airspaces (SUA).
It is another feature of the present invention to anticipate both planned and errant and speed changes.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide hazard alerts which are and aurally distinguishable with respect to differing severity, threat types and ce of the threat.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in advanced warning of potential hazard situations.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for providing advanced warning of potential hazard situations which are designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in an xe2x80x9cuntimely warning-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the potential for warnings to be issued without sufficient time for the pilot to make a well-reasoned response has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for displaying multiple types of conditional hazard alerts which considers potential future course and speed changes when generating hazard awareness warnings.